Passing of the Torch
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: Starting right at the end of On Stranger Tides, Syrena's rush to save Phillip brings him to meet a familiar face. But when a new enemy rises to crush them, heroes from the now and the past must unite to survive.
1. Chapter 1

He did not have long.

Syrena did not know many things about mankind, save that which had been taught to her by her sisters. And those tales spoke of vile, dangerous, stupid things who thrashed about the waves like injured tuna and were ruled by their lust and greed. They made for easy pray, lured in by the song of the mermaid, their desire for their beautiful faces making it easy for the undersea predators to snatch them down below the surf.

Since her capture she had come to realize that, for the most part, the stories were true. The great dark one...the one the others called Blackbeard...he was a foul thing that she wouldn't even want to touch, let alone eat. The rest of his crew leered at her, made her feel ashamed and vulnerable, though she did all she could to hide this.

But Phillip was different. Where the others gave her cruelty and pain he had provided kindness and understanding. He had stood up for her, sought to protect her. Even when he had been used as a pawn of BLackbeard's to gather her tears, his only concern had been to erase the doubt in her eyes and convince her that he had not meant to betray her.

As she held his body close she mourned those hours spent hating him.

In the end, he had returned to her, to save her, even as he himself was dying. He was ready to face his end if it meant she was safe.

She could not let him make this sacrifice.

And so she had taken him under, swam him far away from that island of death, and headed to the one place left, the one place that held hope of saving him. She felt the call of power rushing through the current and forced herself to go faster, to make it in time...

She only allowed herself a moment to rest when she burst from the water, her tail twisting and seperating into legs as she landed upon the deck of the boat. She was glad Phillip could not see her standing there, to have him realize another of her lies, that she could walk with ease and upon the island she had feigned weakness while hoping to make an escape.

Now she stood upon the ship's deck, wide eyes searching the faces of the crew. She had never seen the healer before, but she knew him all the same the moment she laid sight upon him.

The men parted, silent as she knelled down and placed Phillip's dying body at the feet of his savior.

"Please," she whispered, "save him Captain."

As if the words themselves were some signal, Phillip opened his eyes, staring into the face of the Captain, watching him as he brought a hand to his wounded side.

"Tell me...do you fear death?" Will Turner asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're luck, you know."

Phillip blinked, the light dancing against his eyelids and making him squint. He had woken up in many strange places as of late: tied to the mast of the most feared ship on the 7 Seas, beneath the rubble of a lighthouse, a mermaid splashing feet from him, in the jungle that was said to contain the Fountain of Youth. This place seemed almost too normal compared to those places, even though it appeared like no room he had ever seen before. he would later learn that he was in the captain's chambers on The Flying Dutchman, though that seemed impossible. The room seemed bigger than most chapels he'd been in...in fact, looking at it reminded him alot of the churches he had studied in: The great pipe organ, the still quiet air, all of it spoke of a place that, in another life, could have been a room of worship.

Another life...he knew how that felt, to look at something...someone...and know that things could have been different...should have been different.

Phillip shook himself from his thoughts. He was being rude to the man seated next to him and his mother had raised him better than that.

"I'm sorry...what did you say?"

"I said you are lucky," The Captain stated. "A few moments more and you would have not been able to answer me."

"Answer?" Phillip asked, struggling to sit up.

The Captain smiled and Phillip found it quite disarming. All the smiles he'd seen of late had been full of mocking and hate. This one...this one was the smile of a man who truly had an ounce of decency inside of him.

"I'm sorry. You'd think I'd be use to this, talking to people who've come to the brink of death." He rubbed his hands together, as if he didn't quite know what to do with them, before standing. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving, captain" Phillip said.

The captain waved his comment off as he went to grab some food from the chest he kept in his quarters. THough he and the crew did not need to eat he found , much like Barbossa before him, that eatting helped him remember who he once was. "Please, call me Will. Will Turner."

"Phillip Swift." He accepted the apple from Will and took a quick bite, head darting around.

Will sighed. "If you are looking for the mermaid I am afraid she's already gone."

"Gone?" Phillip asked, voicing coming out a choked whisper.

Will nodded, taking a seat next to him, the apple he had grabbed for himself resting in his open palm. He wanted to offer him hope of her return, to tell him that she had left him with words of comfort. But he had none. Mermaids were fickle creatures, their moods changing like the waves. The legends of them taking sailors down below the waves to save them were in part true...mermaids would see a man, be smitten with their looks and take them down to save them...only to suddenly feel hungry and devour them. Other times, a poor soul would be snatched from the surface...only for the mermaid to decide to decide they could not finish with their prey and send them back to the surface believing they had been saved. The fact that Syrena had managed to hold onto Phillip and carry him all the way to the Dutchman had floored Will, for it showed a caring deeper than any mermaid had showed before.

"I'm afraid so," Will said.

Phillip nodded. "She'll be back."

"I hope so."

The two men sat in silence, the only sound that could be heard was the creaking of the great ship. Two men, both robbed of the normal lives they had desired, thrown into something they had never expected. But truthfully...seeing all the bad that could have happened, had they never been there...made the loss of that normal worthwhile.

"So...how did you get here?" Will asked.

"I don't know."

It took WIll a moment to realize his mistake and he flashed Phillip another smile. "I meant what led you to being rushed to my ship?"

Phillip nodded, his own smile weak at his folly. "It is a long story."

"I have plenty of time," Will said. "3 years, 15 weeks, 2 days, 17 hours and...13 seconds, to be exact." Before Phillip could question what he meant, Will motioned for him to begin his tale.

"I won't tell you my whole life...or even about how I ended up on The Queen Anne's Revenge..." Will raised an eyebrow at that but held his tongue. "What truly started this, what truly led me to this moment...was when Jack Sparrow popped up in front of me asking if I was with him or against-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" Will asked in shock.

"You've heard of him?"

"Of course!" Will laughed. "And I take it back...you are very lucky."

"How so?" PHillip asked.

Will chuckled, rubbing the scar upon his chest. "Let's just say when Jack Sparrow is around, people have a habit of being stabbed..."


	3. Chapter 3

3 years, 15 weeks, 2 days, 17 hours and 10 minutes later...

Elizabeth Turner was a good mother, that much could be agreed upon by the folk that dwelt on the tiny island she called home. She found a way to allow herself to run and have adventures but also instill in him responsibility and manners far beyond those of children his age. More than a few of the men in town had looked at him when he come with his mother to get supplies and said he he had an 'old soul'. A few of the older folks looked upon him and murmured (low enough for Elizabeth never to hear, thank God!) that the boy had a 'touch of destiny' about him.

If only they knew. And if only they could see the boy and his mother now.

Elizabeth did not say a word as William Turner the Third (Billy to folk close to him) raced along the beach, his pirate hat and wooden sword abandoned as he raced along the surf. There was good reason for that...namely that he was mimicking his mother, who rushed forward, all thoughts of decorum and being a proper lady forgotten as focused in on the rowboat that had finally come to a stop upon the beach.

Mother and son did not notice the great plume of water shoot out from the Caribbean as The Flying Dutchman returned to the land of the dead, its new captain, William Turner the First, doing so as a final goodbye to his son.

They did not notice, for all that mattered to them was the man that was stepping out of the rowboat, who quite comically was touching his chest, startled to feel his heart beat within his chest for the first time in 10 years.

10 years...10 years since he had stepped onto dry land. 10 years since he had not felt the splash of salt water upon his face.

The moment lasted but a second...and then he found himself in the water again, only this time because of the combined weight of his wife and child colliding into him.

It was hard for Will to understand what they were saying, and if pressed he would admit later he did not know what he said either. He had not been shocked to see his son, the boy he had never gotten to meet. The Captain of the Dutchman had ways to keep an eye on those in the world of the living and Will had used them to his full advantage. But seeing and hearing did not replace touching, and it was that sensation that Will reveled in.

Finally, after several minutes of tears and hugs and kisses and general happiness, the Turner family gained control of themselves and realized that 1) they were soaking wet, and 2) they were not alone.

Elizabeth stared at the newcomer, trying to figure him out. He looked nothing like the crew of the Dutchman; there was a peace about him, a calmness that was like a balm upon a burn. A cross hung round his neck and he clutched a Bible tightly in his arms, as if afraid that her and her son's splashing would wet the pages.

Will, realizing how rude he was being, helped his wife and son to their feet and gestured to their guest. "Phillip, this is my wife, Elizabeth, and my son, Billy. Elizabeth, Billy...this is Phillip Swift." He shot them an amused smile. "Another victim of a Jack Sparrow adventure."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that while Billy visibly grew more excited. His mother had told him tales of Captain Jack Sparrow, and now he was meeting another man that knew of the pirate. And his dad was here...between the two of them they would have even more stories of the famed pirate.

Phillip didn't seem to know what to do, not use to being around women (and the only woman he had known with any true knowledge had been gone for years...and a mermaid). "I am sorry to intrude..."

Will waved him off, his attitude making it clear he and Phillip had spoke of this more than once. "Phillip, please." He turned to Elizabeth. "Phillip was brought to me while I was on the Dutchman...after I healed him he agreed to stay for a few years, to help us with the souls...and to help me."

Elizabeth looked into Will's eyes and read the secret stories that hide behind them. Phillip had been a friend, someone not connected to the Dutchman, someone that could understand what Will was going through and help him through it, to keep his sanity.

Phillip didn't realize it at the time, but in that moment he had gained in Elizabeth a strong ally.

"Phillip, I would be honored if you would join us at our home."

The missionary held up his hands. "I could not intrude..."

Will placed a hand on his shoulder. "I insist...this is your homecoming too."

Relenting, Phillip followed Will and his family up the beach, to the home Elizabeth had kept waiting for her husband for ten years.

Had he turned back, he would have seen a flash of a mermaid's tale dip below the water.

~MC~MC~MC~

Many miles away...the Caribbean

"Please...please no!" The pirate screamed, shielding himself with his hands in a febble attempt to defend himself.

His cries were cut short by a sword being driven through his neck, the only sound coming from him now being a faint gurgle.

His killer did not even bother to watch the body fall. This was but one of many pirates aboard the ship, and not the first to be cut down by his sword. They mattered little to him now. They had moments ago, when the battle was in full swing and he and his crew had slaughtered the slime like the dogs they were.

But now, something had shifted, the winds changing, and the man strode back to his ship, motioning for his crew to finish their busy work.

The captain of The Flying Dutchman was back in the world of the living...and he was vulnerable.

The man grinned, his face aglow in the fires that raced along the deck of the enemy ship. And as The Mirage hauled anchor, one thought entered his mind:

The hunt was on.

~MC~MC~MC~

Let it never be said that I don't bow to peer pressure.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it everything you dreamed of?"

Will did not bother to look over at Elizabeth, preferring instead to simply enjoy the heat of her body pressed against his own. He stared at the ceiling of their bedroom..._'our bedroom'..._and merely reveled in the fact that it was not the familiar boards of the Dutchman staring back at him.

The evening had been a whirl of excitement and discoveries. Billy had stuck close to him, Elizabeth whispering that he had not clung so close to her since he was 3. But the 9-year old did not mind doing what could be seen as a childish thing, instead clinging to his papa's hand as if he were afraid Will would be swallowed up by the sand.

The home Elizabeth had prepared for them had taken his breath away. He had expected a small cottage, maybe a tiny house near the sea with just enough room for each of them. The sight of the grand mansion, one that rivaled Elizabeth's childhood home in Port Royal, had him staring at his wife as Phillip stammer in shock.

Elizabeth had smiled at his gob-smacked expression before stating, "You are not the only one to gain a ship and crew during our last adventure. I am still the Pirate Lord of Singapore...and my men pay me great tribute."

Will made a note to find out exactly what she did that made the ruthless pirates happy enough to spend a king's ransom to see her live in the lap of luxury.

After hours of being given the tour and being told stories about the smallest thing, Billy had finally lost the battle with sleep and been taken to his room, Will sending 15 minutes just staring at his son. Phillip had been shown to his own room, protesting the entire time that they were doing too much, leaving Will and Elizabeth to their own devices.

They did not waste the opportunity.

Now, as they lay in their bedroom, basking in the afterglow of their reunion, Will had a moment to consider Elizabeth's words. He thought of every moment of the Dutchman, and realized that this time had been building long before that. Indeed, even before Jack Sparrow had darkened their doorstep, Will's life had been hurtling towards this moment.

"No...it is even better," Will whispered, placing a gentle kiss upon her brow. "It is perfect...utterly perfect."

~MC~MC~MC~

_One Month Later_

Will was going insane.

Never in his entire life had he been so completely, utterly...bored!

Things had started out, well enough. At first he had feared his ability to fit into the life Elizabeth and Billy had shared before his arrival, but they had shown him only compassion and understanding, helping him get his bearings. They both had prepared for the bumps in the road, of him at times freezing up, confused by his surroundings and unsure of himself. After years of being a captain, a leader of man, it was to be expected that there would be adjusts and the two were ready to help him.

But as he fell into routine and settled into his new life, he found himself going mad with the...stillness.

Will had not been raised in the lap of luxury. Yes, he had been a childhood friend of Elizabeth, had been in her home from time to time and knew his way around such a life. But he had been able to leave it, to go back to his apprenticeship and his craft.

Some might think him already insane, complaining about being able to relax and not worry about his next meal or what troubles may come next. But Will had been the Ferryman of the Dead, Captain of The Flying Dutchman, son of the pirate Bootstrap Bill. He was use to barking orders and setting courses. And before that he had been thrown into one adventure after another, running from cannibals and fighting living skeletons. And before even that he had worked with hammer and anvil, forging steal and sharpening blades. It had been hard, taxing, draining work...

And he had loved every minute of it!

But now, he found himself a kept man. Elizabeth had told him that he had earned this, a chance for rest and peace...but Will found himself pacing the halls of his home, bothering the help when he tried to pitch in or puttering away in the workshop Elizabeth had built for him. She had told him to build, to finally create things purely for his own enjoyment.

He found himself stuck, unable to think of what he wanted.

Even his attempts of going into town, to visit with the locals and make friends was failing. For the most part they all saw him as a benefactor, someone to smile at and agree with and to fear angering. He would try and pitch in and help where he could, only to be shooed away, told that they could handle it and that he shouldn't dirty his hands.

It seemed that Elizabeth, in order to explain her wealth and his absence, had told them he was the son of a powerful governor, gone for so long touring the seas helping the protect country and crown. They viewed him as a hero and also felt he should be respected and allowed only to relax. He had been able to find some friendship in a few of the captains that made port on the island, but even they did not allow themselves to open up fully to him.

Will refused to tell his family about his grief. The last thing he wanted was to make them feel slighted, that he was not grateful for all they had given him. He couldn't even talk to Phillip, afraid the man would think him being silly and selfish, wanting adventure when he had a family and wealth and everything a man could want.

But Will was utterly bored.

It was getting to the point that Will wished Jack Sparrow would appear, drunk as a skunk and babbling on about some golden dagger or a cannon that could sing.

That...was not a good sign.

~MC~MC~MC~

As Elizabeth stared out the window of her mansion, watching the waves lap against the sea, she thought of the one thing all good, pure wives/mothers think of.

_Swinging from the rigging, sword in hand, letting loose a battle cry as she descended upon her enemies!_

Elizabeth was bored.

It seemed that focusing so much of her life on the day that Will would return to her had given her purpose...and now that she had achieved that purpose, she was like a ship without sails.

_The sails burn as her men send them ablaze, the Dread Pirate Queen Elizabeth Turner raising her sword in triumph!_

She had not realized just how empty her days were, not until the one thing she was looking forward too had come to pass. She knew she was being selfish but she couldn't help it...she was bored out of her mind!

Not that she would ever tell Will that. How do you tell a man that had spent 10 years with only the company of the dead that you were yawning practically every day because life was just to dreary? She might as well slap him in the face.

_She looked among her men, finally spotting HIM. Her prize, claimed from the wreckage of the Dutchman. She gave him an evil grin, wagging her finger, forcing the proud Captain Will Turner to follow her..._

Elizabeth shook herself from her daydreams. No use focusing on them. Her time of adventure and daring battles and heart-pounding danger was over. All that lay before her was peace and relaxation...and utter boredom. But she would not say a word...Will had earned this reprieve...who was she to deny him of it?

~MC~MC~MC~

Phillip did his best to pay attention to the missionary, he truly did. He knew the man was talking about...something. About the ocean? They were walking along the beach, discussing the Scriptures. Maybe about Jonah and the Whale...how the deadly beast had come upon Jonah, tail flailing, waves crashing, nude form trembling as he held her in his arms and longed never to let her go, her dark eyes staring at him with trust...

...clearly, the missionary was the last thing of Phillip's mind.

But who could blame him? He had experienced more than this man ever would, things that had shown him both the strengths and errors of his beliefs. he had talked with the dead, aided them on their journey to their final reward. It had been the most wonderful, beautiful task he had ever been given, to watch over the souls of the dead...with their creamy skin and long dark hair...

Phillip shook his head violently. He had been trained better than this! He was suppose to be beyond the desires of the flesh, to feel no lust, no carnal need...

And yet his mind turned once more the Syerna.

He had not seen her in years. He had turned his eye to the sea with every splash, but never had he caught a glimpse of her. He still held hope, however. Will had waited far longer for his love, Phillip could do the same.

But all the same, being on this island was torture. All he wanted to do was get ina boat and sail out, to find the mermaid that had captured his heart and hold her in his arms again. He didn't, of course, ever let Will or Elizabeth know about this. How ungrateful would that sound to them, the two that had taken him in and given him so much, to complain and throw their gifts in their face in some fool's errand upon the sea...a sea that had taken so much from both of them.

So he remained silent, nodded at the right times...and kept an eye on the horizon.

~MC~MC~MC~

_2 days later..._

Billy stared at his mother and father as they walked along the beach, Uncle Phillip a few steps behind. He had been working up the nerve to ask them this. Truth be told, he had wanted to ask them the day his father had returned to them, but had not thought it right. His mother had warned him that his father would need to adjust, would want to spend some time on land...maybe a long time. But a month was a really long time, so Billy thought it perfect to ask now...

"Can we go sailing?"

Will and Elizabeth looked down at their son, surprised by the sudden comment.

"Sailing?" Will asked.

Billy nodded. "I've never been sailing before, but I want to go! I want to sail like you and momma and Uncle Phillip and even Jack Sparrow did!"

His parents looked at each other and Billy felt his heart sink. He had seen his mother look like that before, trying to find a way to break bad news to him, and now his father was giving him the same look! But there was no way he was going to give up without a fight.

"Please? I want to go sailing more than anything!"

Will looked at Elizabeth, trying to hide the glee he felt at the thought of pacing the deck of a ship once more. "I suppose...we could talk to some captains, see if they will ferry us..."

Elizabeth nodded, her mind's eyes imagining the ship rocking back and forth...purely because of what she was doing to her captured slave, the Dutchman Captain Will Turner, slave of the Dread Pirate Queen Elizabeth Turner. "I suppose it would be good for Billy to see what all the fuss is about."

Phillip nodded, leaping at the chance. "And it would give me a chance to collect some supplies I have been wanting..."

Will clapped his hands together. "Then it is settled."

"Totally settled!" Elizabeth echoed.

"Glad we could agree to this!" Phillip said.

Billy just stared at the three of them...sometimes it was so easy to trick adults!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: The role of Horatio Morrison is played by Victor Garber

~MC~MC~

_One Week Later..._

Billy was practically vibrating as his father led him up the gangplank and onto the deck of The Golden Eagle. The galleon was in the final stages of preparing to shove off on a four day voyage to gain supplies from a nearby island and the crew and its captain had been more than willing to accept four more onboard, especially considering the money that was being given for such a trip.

Will and Elizabeth had been warning Billy that he was going to act like an adult on this trip. Going out on a ship meant that he had to behave himself, minding not only his parents but the crew as well. He had been warned that they were guests for this week and that they had to respect the captain and his boat.

"Remember, a boat can be very dangerous," Will had reminded him.

"Yeah...you could be attacked by pirates or krakens or Barbossa!"

Will had smiled at that, ruffling his son's hair. "There is that, but it is just as easy for you to fall overboard or be caught in a line or crushed by a unsecured crate. You need to be on guard all the time."

Billy had frowned at this, not liking the turn that this little adventure had been taken...before it had even begun!

Will, sensing his displeasure, decided to cut his son some slack. "But if you do behave, you can learn alot about how the ship works...that way, when you are older and you do go on a ship, you'll be able to help."

"Alot better than your father or I could," Elizabeth said.

Billy's nose had crinkled at that thought. "But dad was a sea captain, and you are the Pirate King!"

Elizabeth had nodded at that. "But we didn't start off like that..."

Thus had begun the story of their first voyager with Jack Sparrow and how both of them hadn't known a topsail from a evening gown. Billy, excited at the idea of being able to be an even better sailor than his parents, had agreed with earnest to follow orders and prove himself on the trip.

Looking around the ship, Will had to smile, thinking that this boat was alot better to learn on than the Interceptor or the Pearl. The crew here was not a group of drunken pirates, looking at you wondering if they could steal your coin pouch when you weren't looking. They were professional seamen, at the ready and skilled at their craft. In fact, of all of them, he and his family probably looked the roughest, especially him. He had decided to wear the clothing he'd worn on the Dutchman, hoping to give those clothing new, happier memories.

"I've never seen sailors so...rigid." Phillip said, hand reaching up to tug on his plain white shirt.

Elizabeth nodded. For this trip she had decided to forgo the long dresses and dainty shoes she had worn the last 10 years and instead deck herself out to better suit her here. The Singapore Pirates under her command had long presented her all manner of fine garments, much to elegant to wear on a trip like this, but she had been able to pick and choose until she had finally found the perfect outfit: a pair of tough breeches, a long sleeve shirt with a tall collar and a hat similar to the one she had worn when pretending to be a cabin boy, back when Lord Beckett had first made trouble for them.

"I keep forgetting you have not met Madman Morrison yet."

"Madman?" Phillip asked. He looked down at Billy, then back at his parents. "Are you sure it's wise..."

Elizabeth laughed. "Sorry...I don't mean to laugh, but everyone reacts like that when they first hear his name."

Before Elizabeth could say another word a heavy set man came puffy towards them, brow already beaded with sweat. He had watery eyes like a crying baby, which stood out greatly when one looked at his massive beard, the color of a palm tree's trunk. Despite his looks, his attitude and standing had Will and Elizabeth instantly thinking of Gibbs.

"Masters Turner and Swift...I am Edward Smithers, first mate of the Golden Eagle. Welcome aboard." He deliver the speech as if every word meant his life. "Captain Morrison is waiting for you in his quarters."

As Smithers led the four of them to the cabin, Elizabeth leaned in close, whispering to Phillip, "Morrison use to be a captain in the Royal Navy...infact, he was a bit of a partyer and a drinker, from what I hear. That's how he got his nickname. But then, his ship came under attack and he took a shot to the head...whatever it did, it changed his personality completely, till he was-"

Elizabeth was forced to cut her comments short, for the group found themselves already inside the captain's quarters, facing Captain Horatio Morrison.

It was hard for Phillip to reconcile the stories of a drunken sail with the captain standing before him. Only in his fifties, Morrison's hair was already a shocking white, trimmed short save for the small ponytail in the back. He stood with an almost regal bearing, looking down at the four of them as if they were children. He wore a full ceremonial uniform, left had tucked behind his back while his right hung at his side. On his left hip hung an ornate sword, the hilt glittering and shining.

"So...these are the new recruits?" he asked in a calm, measured voice.

"Indeed, Captain!" Smithers said, knowing to humor the man. Morrison may be mad, but he was the best captain Smithers had worked under, fair and just and willing to pay each man their fair share.

Morrison looked at them, sniffing in disdain as he measured them against his strict code. "They are a fresh bunch, aren't they?" He moved towards Phillip, causing the former missionary to back away. "We have need for a minister...you will be expected to lead mast every Sunday, and be availbile to the men."

"Of course!" Phillip said, feeling as if he were being scolded by a schoolmaster.

Morrison nodded, looking at Will. "You dress rather...poorly. One would think you were a pirate."

Will shook his head, trying not to laugh. Morrison was so full of pomp and circumstance it was hard to keep a straight face. "No Captain...I am merely seeking a short voyage with the family."

"Yes, the family...this is your son?" Morrison looked at Billy, who stared at him with wide eyes. "I...suppose he will do." He turned to Elizabeth, clicking his tongue. "But I will not have a woman on board. Much too dangerous!"

Elizabeth went to open her mouth, onyl for Will to cut her off. "She isn't a she, captain, but a he. My brother...Ezekiel."

Phillip nodded, realizing the game Will was playing. "I can attest to that! Know her...him...for years!"

Will nodded. "My younger brother, out for a voyage!"

"Aye!" Elizabeth said, trying to keep her voice low and gruff.

Morrison frowned. "Your tone...it is strange."

Will's mind raced..."He's a eunuch!" Elizabeth turned, eyes wide, but Will paid no heed. "Loving singing voice."

The captain leaned in, examining Elizabeth, before nodding. "Ah...I see it now. Yes, a very manly face. I must have been blind not to see it. Welcome aboard!" He paused, looking about. "You chose a good time, too. We have the Turner family joining us on this voyage..." He turned, looking behind him. "Where are they?"

"Uh...here, Captain," Will said.

Morrison looked at them again and smiled, "Ah, Will Turner, good to see you. And Mrs. Turner. And Phillip and Billy. Glad to have you aboard! I was just telling our new crewmembers you were going to be here..." he leaned in, whispering, "one of them is a eunuch."

Will nodded. "Right...if you could show us where we will be sleeping, captain?"

Elizabeth leaned towards Will as the captain led them around. "Eunuch?"

"First thing that popped into my head."

"That was very Jack Sparrow of you, Will."

Will frowned. "You don't have to insult me."

They had just finished the tour when they were greeted by the final surprise of the day. The door to the captain's quarters opened, admitting the strangest man they had ever seen. He was dressed from head to toe in brown cloth, even his face hidden. The only part not covered were his eyes, dark and probing, and his long ponytail that hung to his lower back. A scimitar hung from his waist, the blade giving Elizabeth the chills.

"Ah, this is our quartermaster, Ali." Morrison nodded to himself. "A mute from Arabia, but a fine sailor. Must be time to shove off!"

As the captain left, Elizabeth, Will and Phillip shared a look.

"Sadly...this is the most normal crew I've ever sailed with," Phillip said, the Turners having to agree.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: The role of Captain Drake Dumas is played by James Marsters

~MC~MC~

Elizabeth rolled over, wrapping an arm around Will and giving him a winning smile. Three days had gone by on their journey and each one of them had brought back fond memories. It had also served to give her life a little thrill, being around the crew, listening to them crack wise as they went about their tasks. It wasn't quite the same as working with pirates, but it would do.

"Morning," she whispered, giving Will a kiss.

Will smiled slightly. "You smell awful."

Elizabeth glared at him, sticking out her tongue. "That is a fine way to say good morning to your wife."

"Fine...good morning, you smell awful."

Elizabeth smacked him, Will laughing as he tried to dodge her hits. "Will Turner, if you think..."

"I think alot," he said playfully

"Maybe too much for your own good...your mind and your mouth always get you in trouble...making you say something stupid."

Will chuckled at her words. "You sound like Jack."

"No need to be insulting," Elizabeth said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Captain Morrison burst into the room, all hot air and indignity. "Seaman Turners, what are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes, waving his right arm about, his left still tucked behind his back. "I know your brother is a eunuch but that gives you no right to lay like...like...that!" Elizabeth and Will burst into laughter, unable to control themselves. "I will not be made fun of! I will have you in the dock!" He turned, throwing open the door. "Get out."

"If you insist, Captain," Elizabeth said.

Morrison blinked. "Oh...Mrs. Turner, good morning." The Turner family had gotten use to Madman Morrison's quick personality changes and were ready to roll with them.

~MC~MC~

Will walked up to his son, who was leaning against the railing of the ship, watching the light play off the crystal clear blue water. Will was still amazed at how quickly his son had developed his sea legs, handling the at times choppy seas with relative ease. Of course, his mother was a Pirate Lord and Billy had been conceived when the powers of the Dutchman flowed through Will's veins, so maybe such a feat wasn't that surprising.

Though, thinking back, Will marveled at the fact that he and Elizabeth had been much the same way. When he'd come over in search for his father, Will had easily adapted to life on a boat. Elizabeth had done the same. Maybe Jack had been right: the sea was in his blood.

"Having fun?" Will asked, bumping shoulders with his son. Billy nodded, eyes still staring out at the water. Much of his joyous energy had faded away after the first night, when it had been clear they weren't going to be attacked by pirates or monsters, but Billy was still enjoying the lessons the ship and its crew offered.

Considering some of the 'lessons' Will had walked in on, mainly involving new and colorful swear words, he decided to keep Elizabeth in the dark regarding their son's education.

"What do you think so far?" Will finally asked, watching as Billy trailed a finger along the wooden rail.

"There's alot to do...more than I thought," the child admitted. "But I'm learning."

"That you are."

"Do you think I'll make a good sailor?"

Will nodded. "of course, if that's what you want to be...but if you want to be a painter or a tailor or a blacksmith...you will be good at that too."

Billy looked at his father with wide eyes. "But what if I only want to be a sailor?"

"Then you will surpass Jack Sparrow in fame!" Will laughed, wrapping an arm around his son.

"Dad...who would ever want to be a blacksmith?"

Will scowled.

~MC~MC~MC~

On the other side of the boat, Elizabeth watched as someone else stared out at the water, searching for something himself.

"How are you this fine morning?"

"Quite well Captain," Elizabeth said. "I trust everything is in order?"

"Quite so. We should make landfall sometime tomorrow." He gave them a crisp nod. "I will leave you to freshen up and have breakfast brought to you." Turning on his heel, he marched out of the room, leaving the couple silently chuckling.

~MC~MC~MC~

Elizabeth took a seat beside Phillip, wisely keeping quiet, allowing him to choose when to speak.

"I keep expecting her to pop up," he muttered, watching every wave carefully.

"Syrena." Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will see her again."

Phillip turned, giving her a critical eye. "Most would call me crazy, waiting for a mermaid to appear."

"They called me crazy when I rejected a commodore for a blacksmith...I was the one laughing in the end." She smiled slightly, turning back towards the water. "It doesn't matter what others think...or even what you think. What matters is what is in your heart. If you believe Syrena will return, she will, I know it." The two grew silent, and Elizabeth decided to change the topic. "What do you think of the crew?"

Phillip looked at her dryly. "Captain Morrison lives up to his name." He paused, considering his views carefully. "Most of them are very nice...like Smithers or the cook, Fergeson. The one I am worried about is the quartermaster, Ali."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"He keeps staring at me...as if he expects he to suddenly attack him." Phillip blinked, a thought occurring to him. His fingers brushed the cross around his neck. "Do you suppose..."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know...but if so, I would do my best not to push him."

Phillip was about to say more, when a call came up from the front of the ship. The two rose, Will and Billy joining them, rushing to the rail.

As if by magic a great man-of-war had appeared and was nearing them. The great ship was built of gold tinted wood and its sails seemed to be lined with diamonds. The monstrous vessel sailed closer, like a looming giant coming in for the kill.

"Captain, it flies no flags!" Smithers called out.

Captain Morrison stormed towards the wheel, eyes hard and dark. "Men, prepare yourself!" The crew leapt to action, grabbing swords and manning the cannons. The silent ship continued towards the Golden Eagle, Elizabeth holding Billy close to her, praying that everything would be alright. Will and Phillip stood by her, swords drawn and prepared for battle.

But as the other ship came into view, they were greeted by a strange sight: The only person on board appeared to be a well dressed man. His hair was short and a riot of brown curls. His face was that of an angels, with defined cheekbones and brilliant blue eyes. He was decked out in a long red jacket that nearly touched the deck of his boat. Underneath this he wore a finely stitched shirt and trousers, each clearly cared for greatly. Upon his side hung a sword, the hilt twisted like a spider's web. He gave off the impression of a swashbuckling hero, out to save princesses and defeat dragons.

The man looked upon the crew, a small frown forming on his lips. "Why do you point swords at me? Do you not know who I am?" Not letting them answer, he spoke again. "I am Captain Drake Dumas...I wish to speak to you all," he called out. A few of the crew murmured the word 'pirate', Drake flinching as they did so. "Don't...call me that. I assure you...I am no pirate...I am the man that hunts them."

"Will?" Elizabeth whispered, wondering if he had ever heard of the man.

"I have to come to warn you...and to save you," Drake said, pacing the deck of his ship. "You see...you do not know the danger you are in. For one of you is an imposter...a fraud...and a monster. You carry upon your ship the Captain of the Flying Dutchman!"

The crew gasped, looking about as if they expected Davy Jones to suddenly appear. Only Will, Elizabeth, Billy and Phillip remained still, gripped with fear.

"He is on this boat...and as long as he remains hidden, he will bring death to you." Drake's voice came out calm, smooth, as if he were talking merely about the weather. "He could be any of you..." he pointed at one man, "you...or you..." he locked eyes with Phillip, "or you..."

Only Phillip noticed Ali take a step closer to him, a hand upon his scimitar.

But Drake had moved on to another person, eyes widening as he looked upon the face of Elizabeth Turner. "Well well well...this is a treat..." he tilted his head, studying her. "You not only carry the Dutchman's captain...you have one of the Pirate Lords upon your deck!" Drake placed a hand upon his sword. "Hello, Captain Turner."

"Captain Drake," Elizabeth said, trying to keep her voice firm as her held Billy closer.

"You are not the first Lord I have met...nor the last..."

Before Drake could continue, Captain Morrison shook his head then drew his pistol. "I don't know who you are but you are clearly mad! That is not a pirate lord...who ever heard of a eunuch being the lord of anything?"

"...what?"

Morrison glared at the other man. "Captain Dumas, I thank you for the warning but I assure you it is unneeded. We can handle ourselves...I wish you good day."

Drake sighed at the Captain's dismissal. "I warned them...I did warn them of the danger, didn't I?"

"AYE!"

The crew of the Golden Eagle turned to find that while Drake had spoken to them his missing crew had been climbing aboard their ship, weapons at the ready.

"Allow me to present the good men of The Mirage," Drake said, before giving them all a dismissive wave. "Kill them all."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Two things: 1) I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. 2) Some people are confused as to how Will can be on land and how he is free of the curse. The movie itself stated (and the director and writers confirmed) that, should the love of the captain remain true, the captain is free after 10 years. Elizabeth remained true, so Will was free of the Dutchman. In this universe, the new captain is his father, Bill Turner, who is seeking to redeem himself after a life of trouble.

~MC~MC~MC

"Will, get Billy out of here." Elizabeth let go of her son, pushing him towards his father and taking a step forward.

"Elizabeth..."

She shook her head. "You have to protect him Will...promise me."

Will wanted to say so much, but the look in his wife's eyes was enough to convince him that now as a time to simply stay quiet and accept her judgement. Grabbing Billy by the arm, he hurried the boy towards the captains quarters.

Phillip glanced over at her as the crew of The Mirage advanced on them. "There is no need for you to stay here...Morrison and his crew can handle this."

The words had hardly left his mouth before one of the deckhands wobbled towards them, a sword driven through his chest. Elizabeth grabbed the hilt and ripped it free, giving it a few swings.

"Yes...they are handling it quite well."

~MC~MC~MC~

"Dad, we have to help mom!" Billy protested.

Will shook his head. "The best thing we can do to help her at the moment is to keep you safe."

"But she'll need you out there! You're the best swordsman there is!"

Will would be lying if he said the same thought hadn't crossed his mind, but he dashed it away, focusing on Elizabeth's request. He had to keep their son alive, no matter the cost. Thus, Will Turner found himself grabbing whatever he could and barricading the door, in hopes that he could keep The Mirage's crew away from them...and that he wasn't keeping Elizabeth and Phillip from a last refuge.

"Dad, we should be out there!"

"I'm afraid the boy is right, Mr. Turner..." a familiar voice called out, "...you should be out there, dying with you wife."

Will slowly turned, eyes going wide. As the figure slowly stepped from the shadows Will felt the blood freeze in his veins and his legs turn to jelly. The figure stood there, smiling at him, before raising his one good hand and bringing a pipe to his lips. His other hand cracked as it flexed, Billy slowly moving closer to his father at the sight.

"But don't worry, Mr. Turner...you can die right here."

Will's hand went to his chest, fingers rubbing against the scar that had changed the course of his life forever.

"It's not like I haven't killed ya before," Davy Jones proclaimed.

~MC~MC~MC~

Elizabeth swung her sword, driving it into a surly looking man that had backed Smithers into a corner. The first mate was babbling about something, begging the man for forgiveness. Smithers blinked at her, his gaze slowly lowering to take in the fallen form of his enemy.

"It's...it's not possible...not of this is possible..." he whispered. He seemed not to see anything else, not notice that his crew was being slaughter but the marauders, hacked to pieces with every swing of a blade. The sounds of the dying filled the air with their terrible cacophony and it took Elizabeth all she had to ignore them.

This was not something she had missed.

The only man that seemed to be able to stem the tide was Morrison, but soon he too would be overrun. He remained at the wheel, firing his pistol at any that came near him, driving his blade into the throat of those whom bullets did not finish.

Offering her hand, she helped the first mate to his feet and forced a sword into his hand. "Either rise or die...there is no other option." She turned, raising her sword, calling out for the crew to gather around her.

The cry died in her throat the moment her eyes fell upon the man making his way through the carnage.

"Elizabeth...what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"...f-father?" Elizabeth whispered. With the word the tears began to flow from her eyes as, like a ghost, her father moved towards her, arms open wide.

Then, like a wraith, his smile turned to a sneer and Elizabeth found herself fallen to the deck, her hand clutching her face where he had backhanded her.

"You always went where you weren't suppose to," Governor Swann complained, taking a sword from a fallen man and checking it over from any imperfections. "Always running off, seeking adventure, when you should have been home."

Elizabeth trembled, unable to make her mind work. "Father...I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't!" Governor Swann bellowed, kicking her hard and sending her rolling. Elizabeth clutched her side as he marched towards her, still appearing to be the very model of collectedness. "You were always such a stupid child. A constant disappointment. The one good thing you ever did was get captured by Barbossa and his crew, and even then you ruined it all by returning."

"Do not feel bad, governor," James Norrington said, grabbing Elizabeth and hauling her to her feet. He leaned in, his hot breath blasting against her neck, "you are not the only one she ruined."

~MC~MC~MC~

"You must do better than that, young Master Turner!" Jones cackled, tentacles flailing about as he advanced on the man. Will had stood stock still, and may have remained like that even as Jones ran him through, had he not heard Billy's frightened cry. His child's fear seemed to drive away his own, and Will found the courage to draw his sword and face Jones head on.

It was not going well.

Be it the 10 years he had spent on the Dutchman not needing to draw his blade or the 10 years Jones had had to prepare for this moment, but no matter what Will did, Jones was already a step ahead of him. He already had two slashes along his left arm to proclaim just how in trouble he was.

Will pushed Billy behind him, using his body to shield his child from the monster that was drawing closer and closer to him.

"It is no wonder I was able to plunge a sword into your chest, my boy. You fight as if you want to die!" Jones lashed out, Will just managing to tumble back, nearly landing on Billy. "Calypso truly thought you could replace me?"

"It wasn't my choice, Jones!" Will challenged.

"Mine neither, boy!" Jones mocked, grabbing Will by the throat with his claw hand. Struggling, Will felt his vision blur as Jones squeezed. "Tell me boy...do you fear death?"

Billy clutched his father's leg, body trembling as Jones thrust Will into the wall.

The next moment the two of them were falling into the storeroom, crashing into some supply crates.

"Dad?" Billy asked, staring at his father, Davy Jones' angry bellows filling the ship. "How...how did we...?"

"I...I don't know," Will admitted.

A scream ripped through the air.

"Elizabeth!"

~MC~MC~MC~

Phillip did his best to defend himself, hoping to avoid taking the life of another. So far he had been lucky, as the crew of The Mirage seemed more concerned with other matters than him. During the first few minutes of the fight he had found himself separated from the rest of the crew, battling near the bow. Those that had come towards him he sent away with cuts that would leave scars but not end lives.

But as he heard the dark chuckle roll behind him, he knew his luck had ended.

"What...do we have here?" Blackbeard asked, his beard still smoking, wisps of smoke rising fast his face. "The man of God has taken up a sword?"

Phillip nodded, doing his best to remain calm. This was different that before, when he had been this man's prisoner. Then, he had known that Angelica would protect him, not wanting her father to end his life. She was not here to stem her father's rage, however, leaving Phillip to face the rather of the pirate all pirates fear.

"Even God shows wrath against the wicked!" Phillip proclaimed, keeping his sword between him and Blackbeard.

"Too true...too true," Blackbeard admitted. "I have read the Bible...always a fan of the Old Testament myself." He reached down over the railing. "Always enjoyed when God struck down the innocent." Bringing his arm up, the pirate grinned as he stared at his catch. "What do we have here?"

"Syrena!" Phillip cried out, moving towards the mermaid. She struggled against Blackbeard's hold, eyes wide with fear as he brought his grand sword to her throat.

"Not a step closer...or the little mermaid will have cried her last tear," Blackbeard taunted.

Phillip lowered his sword...and let it fall from his fingers.

"That is a good lad..." Blackbeard said, only to be cut short when his head was separated from his neck.

Ali's scimitar flashed in the sun once, the quartermaster flipping the blade before, to Phillip's horror, he brought it down on Syrena, gutting her.

"NO!" He screamed, rushing towards his fallen love. Ali leapt at him, holding him and forcing him no closer. "What have you done?" he screamed, struggling against the other man. "What have you..."

Ali pointed at Syrena's hand, which still held a long bone dagger, hidden from Phillip's sight till then. The mermaid's eyes popped open and she hissed, leaping up and moving to stab Phillip. Ali's blade flashed once, twice, three times, and 'Syrena' fell to the deck, body twitching.

"It...it wasn't her...but...how..." he stared at the quartermaster, trembling. "Forgive me."

Ali nodded, before turning back and reentering the fray.

~MC~MC~MC~

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted, Billy hot on his heels. The two burst back onto the deck to find Elizabeth's limp body being held...

"Governor Swann?" Will questioned. "Norrington?"

Norrington stepped away from Elizabeth, the hot brand still in hand. Will's eyes darted to his wife, falling upon the P that had been burned onto her arm. Rage he had never knew was in him burst forth and Will rushed forward, sword raised.

"Always so rash, Turner!" Norrington taunted, bringing the brand up and using it to defend himself. Will continued to press the attack, the imagine of his wife's burnt skin pushing him to madness. "Always allowing your feelings to get the better of you!"

"Enough!"

Even Will stopped his advance when Captain Drake Dumas stepped onto the bridge of The Golden Eagle, looking about the carnage his crew had wrought. He gave it a dismissive snort, running a finger along the rail. Finding his index finger come up bloody, Drake tisked to himself.

"Was this really necessary?"

One of Morrison's men let out a battle cry and rushed Drake, sword held high. The captain merely held out his hand, catching the sailor by the throat and raising him up, tilting his head to the side before he snapped the man's neck.

"I only wanted one thing," Drake continued, letting the body fall. He walked towards Will, pausing only to bring his boot down upon the skull of a dying sailor. "And now I have got it. So was it worth all the bloodshed?"

"Let them go, Drake," Will demanded, standing tall and staring the man in the eye. "Let them go and I will come quietly."

"mmmm...no." He shook his head sadly, tapping a finger against his chin. "I might have considered that, before you got my heart pumping with this little rabble...but now I am in the mood for a spot of violence." Will found himself being restrained by Norrington, struggling to free himself as Davy Jones grabbed Billy, using his good hand to cover the boy's mouth and muffle his screams. Elizabeth, who had regained consciousness, cried out in vain, unable to break her father's grip.

Drake slowly walked along the deck, his crew gathering around him. Phillp and Ali, the last two fighting, had been backed into a corner, the quartermaster ready to die fighting. Morrison had been found and detained, along with Smithers and what little crew remained. The captain of The Mirage looked more like a man out for a stroll in the park than a conqueror.

"The Captain of the Flying Dutchman...how I have waited to speak to you."

Will struggled against Norrington's hold. "I am no longer its captain, and under my tenure I have never laid eyes upon you!"

"You forget me so easily?" Drake demanded, for the first time becoming flush with anger. He took a breath, restraining himself. "First the Pirate Lords, then you...you all stole from me...and now you dare deny knowing me?"

"I have never met you! If anyone has done anything to you, it is that man, Davy Jones!"

Drake turned towards Jones, frowning. "...is that who you see?"

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

Drake waved his hand, dismissing the question. "I grow tried. I had thought of the speeches I was going to make, the long list of wrongs I would read to you...but now that I find you at my mercy, I think I will just kill you now." Drake drew his sword. "No...no..." he grinned, though there was nothing pleasant in it. "I will kill the crew...and your wife, this Pirate Lord...and your son. I will kill them all first. Then I will kill you." he raised a single finger to his lips. "Or not. I might make you wallow in your grief. I haven't decided."

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed as Governor Swann wrapped his hands around her throat.

"Dad!" Billy cried out, Jones mimicking Swann's actions.

"Stop! Please stop!" Will begged, trying to think of some way out of this, any way to save his family.

Drake rolled his eyes. "For God's sake man...die with dignity...I know I-"

A cannonball whizzed by his head, missing him by an inch.

Drake wheeled around, watching in horror as The Mirage was struck again and again by cannon fire. Governor Swann and Davy Jones stopped as well, Elizabeth and Billy gasping for air.

"Captain, we are under attack!" One of his crew shouted.

Will had seen many wonderful things in his life. Elizabeth's smile when he had asked her to marry him. His father's look of relief when he realized his son was free of the Dutchman. His son running towards him, being able to hug him for the first time. But this sight eclipsed them all.

The Black Pearl.

~MC~MC~MC~

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack Sparrow called out, lowering his telescope. "It appears the whelp started the party without us."

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs declared.

Jack grinned, looking down at his crew. "Let's crash it."


	8. Chapter 8

Will decided not to wait around like some damsel in distress. Not when his family was in danger. With a vicious crack he drove his elbow into Norrington's face, feeling the commodore's nose shatter against the bone. Spinning on his heel, he snatched the sword from Norrington's hand and drove it through his throat without a second thought.

"Elizabeth, I'm…" The words died on his tongue as he watched Elizabeth deliver a blow to her father's groin so hard that it made _his _body ache.

"Let go of my son you…you…bloody pirate!" Elizabeth screamed, grabbing a fallen sword and diving towards Jones, murder in her eyes.

However, Jones at the moment had forgotten all about Billy and the Turner family. He was focused on Captain Dumas, who seemed to be having a mental breakdown right there on the deck.

"The Mirage is being bombarded, Captain!" Another of his crew called out.

"I see that you fool!" Drake roared. He swung his sword around directing a gaggle of his men back to The Mirage. "On the long cannons! I want The Black Pearl at on the sea floor now!" He turned on his heel, sneering as he marched towards Will. "I have business to attend to here…don't let me return to kindling when I am done!"

Will brought his sword up, ready to defend his family. Elizabeth, who had taken a moment to gather Billy in her arms and inspect him for injuries, was at his side, the two of them standing as one against the man that had turned their little boat ride into a living nightmare.

"I don't know who you are…or how you are doing this…but you will pay for what you have done to my father!"

"I have done nothing," Drake said coldly, his blade catching Elizabeth's. He ducked as Will made a move for his head, lashing out with his foot and kicking the other man away. "He only said what you know in your heart to be true!"

"You lie," Elizabeth hissed, "it was you."

"In this matter, I assure you…I had nothing to do with it."

~MC~MC~MC~

"It appears they are making ready to return fire, Captain!" Gibbs called out.

Jack merely watched on from his telescope, enjoying the carnage his beloved Pearl was bringing upon The Mirage. "It looks like we've got their attention," he muttered as The Mirage's crew armed their cannons. He took a step to his right, a cannon ball flying right past him and sinking into the ocean. "mmm… a little too close to comfort I believe." Another shot landed two yards from his, shattering the rail. "I take it back…that was a bit too close."

"How would you like us to respond?"

"I think it is time we showed them how the Pearl earned her reputation."

"…you want us to mutiny, sir?" Gibbs asked.

Jack frowned. "No, Gibb." He strode forward, calling out for all the crew to hear. "Ready the blunderbuss…and bring out Veronica."

Gibbs grinned at this, clapping his hands together. "Done and done, Jack!" He turned, voice booming against the din of battle. "You heard him ya lazy gits! Ready Veronica!"

Jack reached down, grabbing a bottle of rum and giving it a hardy swig. "Let's see how you like it on that side for a change, Drake."

~MC~MC~MC~

Drake grit his teeth, doing all he could to restrain himself. All his plans, the long hours spent dreaming of this moment, and now fate was attempting to rip it from him. He would not allow it or anyone, be they mortal or god or power divine, to rob him of his revenge.

The Captain of the Dutchman would die.

The screams of his crew were the first to alert him something was wrong. The quieting of his cannons the second. He pushed away from Elizabeth and turned towards The Mirage, staring as the men he had sent to deal with the Pearl screamed, bits of glass and metal embedded in their skin. He shook his head in frustration, forgetting his duel and focusing on his ship and men.

"Stop your screaming! You feel no pain so you have no reason to let it affect you! Now get back on those guns, now!"

It was only the raising of his sword to threaten them that saved his life. In the reflection of his sword he caught the sight of Will moving in for the kill, seeking to take advantage of his lapse of attention. Diving down towards the deck, Drake spun his sword and slicing Will along the ankle, the former blacksmith crying out as he tripped and fell.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed, rushing towards him, only to find Drake blocking her path.

"Don't you know a Pirate Lord is supposed to show no emotion, no fear or terror?" he asked. With the shift in momentum Drake found his controlled demeanor returning, his emotions in check and his mind now focused on the battle at hand. Already his crew were ripping the glass and metal from their skin, the blunderbuss only serving to delay them temporarily. Even the riggings of the Golden Eagle seemed to fear him, trembling and coming undone. "It will take more than a little girl with a sword to defeat me." He grabbed Elizabeth's hand, pulling her sword away and tossing it aside. "But don't worry…I'm sure your replacement will show more bravery."

The riggings trembled.

But not because of fear.

At once the ropes shot down, ensnaring the crew of The Mirage and dragging them up into the masts. They twisted and fought against them, but they held like serpents and sought to squeeze the life out of them. Drake just managed to leap away, now on the run as the riggings pursued him.

"I've seen this before…" Phillip whispered in horror.

It was Smithers who gave the cry that all of them feared to issue. "It's the Queen Anne's Revenge! Blackbeard is upon us!"

Sure enough, the great red ship had appeared like a phantom, the terrible visage of skeletons and cannons on display for all to see. The crew of the Golden Eagle cried out in fear, cursing their luck as it went from bad to worst.

But Will, slowly rising to his feet, was the one not to show fear. "No…not Blackbeard…this is someone else…" His eyes widened as he saw just who was standing in command of the ship.

"It seems you are in a bit of trouble, Captain Turners!" Hector Barbossa called out, the sword of Blackbeard firmly in his hand. "I hope ye aren't too troubled that Jack and I came to lend a hand!" he paused, a grin forming along his lips. "Of course I'm referring to the monkey."

Jack the Monkey cried out happily in greeting.

Barbossa looked at his crew, motioning for them to raise their pistols and rifles. "Enough starin', ya bilge rats! Take aim at that slime Dumas and send him to the depths!"

Drake trembled in rage as he leapt upon his ship. "I'd like to see you try, scum!" He raised his own pistol, taking a shot that sent the undead monkey tumbling off of Barbossa's shoulder.

At that moment, the crew of the Pearl decided to unveil their secret weapon: Veronica, a massive dual barrel cannon. Jack Sparrow took a hold of the fuse lighter and, giving Drake a mocking tip of his hand, fired Veronica right at The Mirage.

The main sail of Drake's ship toppled and fell as the four cannon balls, a chain connecting two to create a dual pair, caught hold of the mast and sent it crashing to the deck. Drake leapt aside, still definite, aiming his gun at Will, the former blacksmith managing just in time to duck the blast.

Captain Morrison, finally freed by Ali of his binds, drew his own gun and fired, just missing Dumas.

"Men! Back to The Mirage!" Drake's crew ran back to their ship, taking shots at The Revenge to keep its men from firing upon them. "You think you can ambush me again, Barbossa? You think it will end as it did before!" Drake grabbed a hold of one of his own riggings, wrapping it around his arm. "I have grown stronger, you pirate scum! I will never rest! I will never quit! I will see you all crushed under my boot!"

"You'll be dead long before then!" Elizabeth shouted. "Your ship is crippled and you are outmanned…give up, Captain Dumas."

Drake glared at her, debating if he had time to rush down and cut her damn pirate tongue from between her lips, before mustering what little control he had left. "I will die by my own terms, pirate. My ship will fall when I say it can! And neither will happen today!"

Of all the things that had happened that day, of all the sights they had witnessed, it was this one that eclipsed them all. With one mighty heave Captain Drake Dumas pulled upon the rope in his hand and brought the mast and sail of The Mirage back into place, the wood healing itself and the ship returning to its former glory.

"Bring out the sweeps!" Drake commanded, taking one final pot shot at the Turners, his men doing their best to keep Barbossa's men from firing. "All belong deck…get us out of here." Drake said the last part in disgust.

The Turner family, Phillip, Morrison, Ali, Smithers, and the 4 remaining crewmembers of The Golden Eagle could only watch as The Mirage, the ship that had wrought so much destruction upon them…turned tail and ran.

"We have sailors coming aboard!" Barbossa called out. "Ready the ladder; let us show them a fine welcome!" Hobbling towards them, his wooden leg banging against the deck, Barbossa reached the ladder in time to offer a hand to Will. "Welcome aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Captain Turner."

Will stared at Barbossa. "I never thought I would say this…but I am glad to see you, Captain Barbossa." He thrust his own hand into the older man's, allowing his former enemy to help him on board the most feared pirate ship on the Seven Seas.

Elizabeth turned as she boarded the ship, watching as the Pearl moved in to follow The Mirage. "Shouldn't we be following them?"

Barbossa shook his head. "Jack will…" he frowned, realizing how wise it was to expect Jack Sparrow to stick to a plan, "Jack _should_ cut off the pursuit once he knows The Mirage is far enough away."

"Why are we running?" Phillip asked, trying to hide the nervousness he felt being back aboard this ship. "You had him cornered."

"No lad, we had him delayed." Barbossa made towards the wheel. "Make no mistake, there was no getting out of there with our lives had Drake decided to press the attack. He would have died and taken us with him."

Will frowned. "Barbossa…what are you not telling us?"

The captain stared at the Turner family, and for the first time they saw something they never had before: Captain Hector Barbossa was afraid.

"We have called together the Pirate Lords…a council is to be held."

Elizabeth frowned at this, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a coin. "The song has not been sung…I have heard no call."

"There are none left to sing it. Drake has hunted down the Brethren Court .Six he has claimed…Jack, you, and I…we are the only three to remain."


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth had been quiet for most of the trip to Shipwreck Cove. Will hadn't noticed at first, too concerned with making sure Billy didn't get into trouble and trying to get Barbossa to talk about trouble.

Both of these seemed to be impossible. Billy did not understand that they were now on a ship filled with killers and thieves that would, any other time, happily sell him for another bottle of rum. All his warnings fell on deaf ears, Billy more concerned about darting about, asking the men all sorts of questions, they all the too happy to give them.

Barbossa, meanwhile, had grown mum about Drake, the death of the Brethren Court, how he and Jack had come together or anything of the sort. In fact, he seemed more concerned about encouraging Billy to listen to his stories. Will was very worried about the relationship his son was developing with "Uncle Hector".

But when he had finally gotten tired of hearing Barbossa tell the story, again, of how he had defeated Davy Jones (and Will had played a 'small part, not much to be concerned with'), he had gone back down below deck, finding Elizabeth sitting on one of the cots, staring at her wrist...and the burn mark Norrington had left there. It was small, hardly noticeable...but it was still there. The letter P, branding her a pirate forever. Declaring her unfit to be among civilized people. Given to her by a former love as her father held her still.

It broke Will's heart to see her like that, but he knew there was little he could do...

He paused, before heading back upstairs, leaving Elizabeth by herself.

~MC~MC~MC~

"I still can't believe you're alive!" Scrum exclaimed, taking a seat next to Phillip. The missionary looked over at the pirate, one of the few men to have served under both Blackbeard (though he had been tricked into the job along with Jack Sparrow) and Barbossa. The years hadn't been kind to him, as the man now had several new scars upon his face and two of his teeth knocked out and replaced with silver ones. It was surprising...Phillip had spent five years on the other side, surrounded by death and under the command of the the Ferryman of the Dead...and he looked much fresher and healthier than the man seated beside him.

"It's hard...bad memories."

Scrum waved him off. "The ship is different now, what with Barbossa in charge. Still a hard man, a violent man, but he shows us more respect than Blackbeard." Scrum smirked slightly, elbowing Phillip in the ribs. "Course, Lucifer would show us more kindness than old Blackbeard, huh?"

Phillip, however, was not amused.

"Blackbeard was a terrible man...the most evil I have ever met. Do not joke about that."

Scrum stared at Phillip for a moment, not quite sure what he was getting at. Phillip, for his part, did his best to stare out at the sea and not even glance at the mast he had spent weeks lashed too years ago, delirious and near death.

"I get it...you are still frazzled about what that captain, Drake, made you see. Aren't ya?"

"Drake?" Phillip asked.

Scrum nodded, lowering his voice to a whisper. "From what I have gathered, that Dumas is a sorcerer, able to create illusions and mirages."

"The Mirage..." Phillip mumbled.

The pirate nodded his head. "Hey...I wonder if there is a connection between the name of the ship and what he does?" Phillip just stared at him, wondering if Scrum truly was that dense. "So...what did Drake send at you."

"Blackbeard...he sent Blackbeard."

Scrum made a face. "Well...that would scream the piss out of me, I tell you."

"He...Blackbeard tried to kill Syrena...or someone that looked like her."

"Who?" Scrum asked. "Oh...that naked mermaid bird, right?" Scrum gave Phillip a lust-filled grin. "Been thinkin' about her for some time...wish we could have held onto her for a bit...where are you going?"

Phillip stood up in disgust, deciding that he would much rather stare at the ship that had been his prison than talk to the pirate anymore. Scrum, for his part, stared on, confused, before turning to Ali, who had been listening to the whole thing.

"What has got his bloomers in a twist? I was just talking about that tart that abandoned him...he's acting like she isn't out there right now, flashing her knockers at any stupid sailor..."

Ali reached out, grabbed Scrum by the back of the head, and slammed him into the rail, knocking him out cold.

~MC~MC~MC~

"Pirates!" Captain Morrison shouted, drawing his sword. "We are surrounded by pirates!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "He's slipped off the wagon, ain't he?" He looked over at his first mate, a former navy man that had sailed under him back when he had been a privateer, nodded his head. Both of them had known Morrison during their more...legal and law abiding days...and both knew of the rattling his brain had suffered six years ago that had rendered him like this.

"Madman Morrison has done this...what...six times, Captain?"

"Seven, Mr. Fisher, seven." Barbossa trotted towards Morrison, who was swinging his sword and demanding answers. "Horatio, what is the matter?"

Morrison blinked, staring at him. "Hector? Hector Barbossa? Did they capture you too?"

"Aye, they did. But I've escaped and taken on the guise of one of them." Barbossa leaned in close. "I suggest ye play along, lest they get suspicious."

Morrison nodded, suddenly returning to himself. "Right right...always a smart one, Captain Barbossa."

"Thank ya," Barbossa said, looking skyward and sending a prayer to whatever god was watching to grant him patience. If he didn't need Morrison and his men alive...

"Pirates!" Morrison shouted.

Barbossa prayed a bit harder.

MC~MC~MC

Elizabeth stared at her arm, eyes riveted on the burnt letter P upon her forearm. it was just so starling, so defined...that dark mark upon her pale skin. As she stared at it she could swear it was getting bigger, more noticeable. She tried to hide it with her other hand, but no matter what she could just see it...taunting her. She could already hear the whispers, the comments said under breath.

'There goes that Elizabeth Swann...always knew she wasn't any good.'

'There goes that Elizabeth Swann...the pirate.'

'Elizabeth Swann...pirate and thief...she broke Norrington's heart and left him to die.'

'I hear she has a son...wonder if he will grow up to be a pirate too.'

'Look at her, you know she is a pirate whore, look at the way she sticks out her breasts...'

"What about your breasts?" Will asked.

Elizabeth blushed, realizing she had said that out loud.

Her husband sat down beside her, watching her as she watched her arm. "Are you still upset about Drake's crew?"

"Yes," she murmured, fighting back tears. "What he did to my father..."

"It wasn't your father. I don't know what Drake can do, but I know that wasn't your father...your father loved you Elizabeth."

"He died because of me...everyone does." She shook her head. "My father...James...Jack...you..."

"Jack and I came back." Will reached down, fiddling with his cuff, pulling it up his arm.

Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. "This time Will...this time." She trembled, wrapping her arms around herself. "But what about next time...I could get you all killed...Billy too..."

Will wrapped an arm around her, forcing her not to shake. "Shhh...that is what Drake wants...he wants you to doubt yourself. Don't let him win."

Elizabeth sniffed. "It isn't fair Will...you don't deserve this."

"I don't deserve what...a beautiful, charming, brilliant wife and the most perfect son a man could ask for?"

"You don't deserve me. You should have a good wife, who would be a good mother too your son...not a pirate." She held up her hand before he could speak. "I'm a pirate. I'm the Pirate Lord of Singapore...I was the Pirate King...I still have crews that pay me my share of their plunder, and in return I give them my advice to better commit their attacks. I'm a pirate, Will...and I deserve this mark." She raised her arm up, showing him the burned P upon her skin. She turned her head away from him. "This...P..."

Her words died on her lips, eyes staring in disbelief at Will's right arm.

And the letter P, marking him as a pirate, freshly burned upon his own skin.

"We are in this together...for better or worse," he said. "If you are a pirate...then I am too." She turned towards him, jaw hanging loose, a thousand unvoiced questions ringing in her ears. "Barbossa killed a man that did this for the Navy...they had his branding irons, so I-"

Elizabeth silenced him, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss, their burnt arms pressed together.

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Note: The next few chapters will get into just who Drake is, what he can do, his backstory, his motives, and reveal why this story is still called "Passing of the Torch"


	10. Chapter 10

"So...they call the town Shipwreck?" Phillip asked.

Will, who had only heard of the place from Elizabeth, nodded, staring at the tall cliffs that made up The Devil's Mouth. Elizabeth had assured him that Barbossa had done this before, but he couldn't help but glance down at the water, where the bones of sunken ships lay under them. There was no chance at all he missed being captain of the Dutchman...but looking upon those wrecks, knowing how close to death he was...it made him look back at the confidence and immortality he had held with a bit of envy.

"And it is on Shipwreck Cove?"

Will, again, nodded.

"And the whole island is called Shipwreck Island?" Phillip said, clearly mocking the entire thing.

"Let it never be said pirates are original."

Elizabeth chuckled from where she stood, Billy standing at her side watching in awe.. "I believe it is more true that they stick with what they like. Why do you think so many of them name themselves after their beards?"

Barbossa spun the wheel a bit, letting out a laugh as they emerged and made way towards the port. "Behold, the town of Shipwreck, home of the-"

His speech was cut off when, from a window of the Mermaid Tavern, a man in black went flying out the window, letting out a high pitch yelp.

"I see Jack got here first," Will said, making a face.

~mC~MC~MC~

Phillip looked about the town with horrific awe. "I have always read about Sodom and Gomorrah...I never believed I would walk in their streets. Crime, filth, sin, all swirling about..."

"Hmmm...brings back fond memories," Elizabeth muttered.

"Not too fond, I hope," Will said.

"Well, there was that one time with Gibbs...kidding, kidding!" Elizabeth said quickly, grabbing a hold of Will's hand and giving him a peck on the cheek. Billy was seated on his father's shoulders, ensuring he did not go running off, as he clearly wanted too. The town was every little boy's fantasy wrapped up in dark corners and funny smells and Billy wanted to explore every inch of it.

Captain Morrison and his crew followed right behind, Smithers making sure his captain didn't go into one of his fits and attack the pirates, while Ali had apparently deemed himself Phillip's protector and was following the missionary closely, hand on his scimitar. Barbossa had given his own crew free leave for the night, knowing they would return to the ship slated of their lust and hungry for more money to spend...just the way he liked it.

"And now..." he said, deciding to try again at the grand speech, "I give you the Hall of the Brethren Court, where the nine lords..."

"Hector! So good of you to come!" Jack called out, ruining another speech. Barbossa and the group stared at Jack, who was seated at the meeting table with his feet up, a bottle of rum in one hand and a skull upon the other. He bobbed the skeleton up and down, making the jaw work. "And it seems my friend here is happy to see ya too, isn't that right?"

Barbossa's shoulders slumped as he rolled his eyes skyward, ignoring Jack and motioning for the group to enter the room. "Glad that ya are takin' this so serious, Jack."

"What can I say...a serious man takes things seriously, that is how you know they are serious. But a joking man must joke, that is how you know he is serious. If the joking man is serious, then you know he is only joking and you can ignore him till he is joking which means there is a serious matter at hand." Jack blinked, running through what he had just said. "That is rather brilliant if you don't think about it."

"I'm sure it is, but could you please remove your feet so we could get started?"

Jack shrugged, tossing the skull aside and rising to his feet, swaggering over towards Elizabeth. "It is good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same, Jack," Elizabeth said with a smirk.

Jack looked at Phillip and Will, blinking several times. "This will not do...I can't have two whelps. Throws off the balance. Two governor's daughters, that I could handle, but two whelps..."

"You know Jack, during my time on the Dutchman, I prayed I would not see you come floating down the water." Jack smiled at this, patting Will on the shoulder. "That would mean I'd have to listen to you."

Jack's smile fell, and he turned to Phillip, slapping him on the back. "Right...this is the whelp I like!" He looked up at Billy, who was still on Will's shoulders. "And a mini-whelp. For a eunuch you do get around, Will my boy."

"Jack..." Barbossa said, putting all the sweetness he could in his voice. "If we may...before we are down to two pirate lords."

"Why would we-" Barbossa cocked his pistol, Jack quickly hiding behind Phillip. "Right right, lets get the show on the road and all that rot." That settled, Barbossa, the Turners, Phillip and the crew of The Golden Eagle made for the table. Elizabeth claimed her chair as a member of the Brethren Court, as did Barbossa, while Will and the rest stood to the side, waiting to see what would come. "However," Jack said, causing all in attendance to groan, "I don't think there is much that can be done. There must be 9 Pirate Lords to call a meeting and I count only three. Which means until there are 9, I will take my rum and my skull and go get more rum and possibly more skulls." He looked about. "Where did I throw my skull, anyway?"

Barbossa clanged the ball and chain against the table. "That be why we are here, Jack! Six of the Lords are dead and we be next, lest we do something."

"Ah, but we can't do anything until there is a full court, so until then..."

Elizabeth frowned. "Is there no way that we can just continue the meeting with only the three of us?"

Barbossa shook his head. "I am afraid Jack is right."

"Why thank you Hector. Phil, I take it back, he is my favorite whelp!"

"Which is why we must elect six new Lords to the Brethren Court."

Jack, still searching for the skull he had tossed, hardly paid attention. "Right right, elect new members. Never been done before, no way of knowing how..."

"I call upon Captain Teague...Keeper of the Code."

"Right!" Jack said, standing up. "I happen to know that my father is currently in London...probably lamenting his fading good looks while I remains so hanesome..." Jack paused, closing his eyes in frustration. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

"No Jackie...in front of you."

Jack let out a yelp when he opened his eyes, finding himself face to face with his father.

"Don't...do that!" He shouted, flapping his hands like they were wounded doves.

Teague paid him no heed, collecting the keys from the Key Bearing Dog and opening the Pirate Codex. He murmured to himself, flipping through the pages, till he finally found what he was looking for. "As I thought...as set down by the second Brethren Court, should any of the Pirate Lords be lost and the pieces of eight discarded, the remaining Court may elect new members...those being any sailor not under the banner of a current Pirate Lord. A majority vote shall give the selected full title and power of his new station, once all seats are filled."

Barbossa nodded. "Who would care to open the floor?"

Jack grinned. "I say we elect Yellowbeard. I will go find him and..."

"Nah," Elizabeth said.

"Nah," Barbossa agreed. "Sorry Jack...there will be no more runnin' away with ya...we agreed that Drake must be dealt with and he will be dealt with."

Jack sulked. "A town dedicated to the thrills of pirate life and I am stuck in a bloody meeting..."

Barbossa cleared his throat. "I nominate Captain Will Turner, formerly of The Flying Dutchman, as member."

Will blinked. "Me?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Aye!"

Jack stood up. "You must be joking...who ever heard of a eunuch as a Pirate Lord?"

Captain Morrison frowned. "I have! Ezekiel Turner..." Smithers shook his head, getting his captain to be quiet.

"It is agreed!" Barbossa proclaimed.

"I nominate Phillip Swift," Elizabeth said.

Phillip's eyes widened. "I don't know..."

Barbossa flashed him a dirty look. "We have no time to dance about it, boy. We have little time, which means we all must do things we do not desire. I second the nomination and nominate Captain Horatio Morrison."

Morrison frowned. "What are we doing again?"

"Picking who will be part of the Brethren Court...the group that will...uh...hunt pirates," Smithers said.

"I happily accept then. Death to all pirates!" He slammed his fist against the table.

Barbossa sighed. "When in desperate times..."

"I nominate Smithers and Ali," Elizabeth said, deciding to speed things along. Barbossa agreed, Jack refusing to vote unless it was a vote to go get rum. "That leaves us with only one seat remaining."

Teague stood up, adjusting his coat. "The Code also proclaims that a former Lord may retake his spot, should he be needed. I do just that, and nominate Mr. Gibbs as my replacement."

Jack turned to see Gibbs being lead into the room, several of Teague's men explaining to him what was going on. "The whole world is against me, eunuchs and missionaries are on the Brethren Court, and I can't find my skull!" he flopped down and sulked some more.

"That makes nine," Barbossa proclaimed, the room trembling slightly as the new Lords took their seats. "Which means we may finally get down to business."

Will nodded. "Indeed. You all owe us information..." he glanced over at Jack, who was pickign at his nails and giving Will his best 'innocent' look. "It is pretty clear that you have done something to enrage this Captain Dumas and drag us into your mess...again."

"Not this time," Jack said with a smirk. "This time you are as guilty as us. Guilt by association and all that."

It was Teague who spoke next, the room growing silent as his loud, rumbling voice filled the room. "The story of Drake Dumas is a tale of betrayal, loss...and revenge. Years ago, before the threat of Lord Beckett had come to darken our door, there was a much different threat to those of our ilk. The great pirate hunter Drake Dumas sailed all the seas, driven to hunt down and capture any pirate he could find. He did so not out of loyalty or greed...he cared not for wealth or titles such acts would bring. He hunted out kind because of a hate even now none understand.

"But it was his desire to see us die that was his undoing. Drake sailed under the flags of England, France, Spain, and others...and felt no loyalty to any of them. One day he killed French in the name of the English King, the next he hunted down the very Englishmen he had sailed with under the power of the Spanish crown.

"The day finally came when his lies came undone. The countries of the world placed bounties on his head and Drake found himself on the run, determined to continue his hunt.

"His flight took him into the waters of Singapore, where he spotted The Empress, the ship of our fallen brother Sao Feng. Seeing such a prize drove Drake into a lust for battle and he ordered his men to prepare.

"He did not realize it was a trap. The ship was empty, and under the cover of darkness, the entire fleet of Sao Feng converged upon Drake...and massacred him and his crew." Teague paused, it unknown if he was merely gathering himself or doing so for dramatic tension. "It should have ended there...but Drake's bloodletting had called upon another force...another hunter of pirates.

"Drake Dumas soon found himself at the feet of Davy Jones."


End file.
